No es otra típica historia de princesas
by SandyShinBroflovski
Summary: El reino de South Park siempre se ha considerado uno de los más lindos del mundo, y también de los más gays. ¿Qué pasaría si el futuro rey de este reino resultara ser gay y estar saliendo con su fiel compañero?


**_¡Hola! Pues, una de mis metas para este 2015 es subir un long-fic, y la verdad desde el año pasado he estado perfeccionando este fic, pues, me encantan las historias de la realeza, pero ¿No se hartaron ya de las típicas historias donde las parejas siempre son un hombre y una mujer?_**

**_Si les gusta el slash de South Park y las historias de príncipes, castillos y dragones... ¡Este les encantará!_**

**_Sin más que decir... Espero que lo lean... _**

* * *

Había una vez, un príncipe de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Las típicas historias cuentan que el príncipe debe casarse con una hermosa princesa, pero él no era ese típico príncipe.

El nombre de este príncipe era Kyle Broflovski, hijo de los reyes Broflovski, que gobernaban en el gran pueblo ubicado en una montaña, este pueblo es llamado _South Park_.

Desde los cinco años, a Kyle le habían enseñado que un príncipe nace para buscar a su princesa, su madre le dijo que algún día, él heredaría el reino, y para eso, tendría que casarse con una princesa.

Fue hasta los ocho años, que Kyle se dio cuenta de que él no era un príncipe como los otros. Mientras sus amigos de la realeza se divertían jugando, él leía y estudiaba, por ser un príncipe para él los estudios no eran obligatorios, ya que como heredero, tenía la vida resuelta.

"—_No quiero ser un príncipe inútil." _

Eran las palabras que Kyle le decía a su madre cada vez que esta le cuestionaba por qué estudiar.

Su padre le enseñó a que debía ser un caballero, fuese cual fuese la situación.

"—_Un príncipe debe ser bondadoso, Kyle. Ser un príncipe no te da el derecho de tratar a los demás con una actitud inferior y arrogante."_

Pero eso no era necesario explicárselo, pues Kyle desde pequeño había aprendido a tratar a todos por igual, no le importaba ser un príncipe, para sus ojos, todos eran iguales.

A los once años, Sheila decidió que su pequeño necesitaba de un fiel acompañante que cuidara y le jurara lealtad a su hijo.

La reina Sheila salió junto con su esposo a averiguar qué joven/hombre tenía un corazón puro y ser un caballero.

De una familia con problemas tanto sociales como económicos, Stanley Marsh era un niño con un corazón puro y noble. Cabello negro y ojos azules, el niño más lindo del reino. Claro, después de su amado hijo.

El padre de Stanley, Randy Marsh, sufría de una grave enfermedad al corazón. Su hermana Shelley, maltrataba a su pobre hermano hasta dejarlo inconsciente. El único apoyo que tenía Stanley, era su amada y adorada madre, Sharon Marsh.

"— _Estarán bien con nosotros, se lo juro."_

La reina Sheila le ofreció a su familia una habitación y el mejor médico del reino.

Sharon aceptó contenta. Las cosas para la familia Marsh parecían haber mejorado.

Pero eso, duraría poco.

Un día de lluvia, Randy Marsh falleció de un infarto. Sharon, en desesperación y hundida en una profunda depresión se suicidó; dejando solos a Stanley junto con Shelley.

Shelley, al ver el duro golpe que pasó su familia, dejó de torturar a su hermano y protegerlo, tomando el papel de una perfecta hermana mayor.

Llegaba el día en el que a Stanley le presentarían a su "amo".

Cuando lo miró por primera vez, pensó que era una niña. ¡Era imposible no pensarlo! Tenía la piel blanca y suave, un hermoso cabello rojo y ojos verdes. Pero al ver que no llevaba ningún vestido, supo que era un niño.

"— _Cariño, él es Stanley Marsh, será tu fiel acompañante hasta la muerte."_

"— _Sería todo un honor morir por usted, príncipe Kyle."_ —El pequeño niño se arrodilló haciendo una reverencia.

El príncipe Kyle, al ver un gesto lindo proveniente de alguien de la misma edad que él, se sonrojó.

Nunca se imaginó que su acompañante llegara a ser tan lindo y joven.

Con el paso del tiempo, Stanley y Kyle se volvieron los mejores amigos. La vida de Stanley no podría ir mejor.

Pero algunas veces, la vida es traicionera.

Un día, Stanley paseaba junto a su hermana Shelley por la pradera del reino, cuando un par de ladrones saltaron de los arbustos y los asaltaron.

"— _¡Déjenlo! ¡No le hagan daño!"_

"— _¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tu vida o la de este bastardo al que llamas hermano?"_

"— _Shelley… No…"_

"— _¡Mátenme a mi si quieren! ¡Pero a mi hermano no lo toquen!_

Dicho esto, uno de los ladrones apuñaló a Shelley diez veces, acabando con su vida inmediatamente y se largaron dejando a Stanley con su difunta hermana Shelley.

No sabía si era el destino que trataba de hacerlo una persona fuerte o simplemente el Karma cumpliendo con su deber.

Kyle, al ver como su mejor amigo sufría, se unió más a él, formando una "amistad" que hasta el día de hoy nada ni nadie ha logrado vencer.

Ocho de la mañana y el sol se asoma por la habitación del príncipe Kyle, que dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cama.

— Demonios. — Suspiró levantándose de la cama.

Tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy Stan, Kyle.

— Oh… Pasa, por favor.

Stanley entró y Kyle soltó una risita.

— Que lindo eres, Stanley.

— No más que tú, mi lindo príncipe. — Acarició su cabeza jugando con los rizos de su cabello.

Stan se acercó a Kyle y depositó un delicado beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear al jardín?

— Sí. — Sonrió.

— Sólo déjame vestirme.

— De acuerdo, te espero afuera de tu habitación.

Stanley salió.

Kyle estaba enamorado de Stan desde los quince años, fue hasta los diecisiete que le confesó su amor y Stanley le correspondió.

Tres años en una relación secreta no eran nada fáciles.

Escaparse en las madrugadas, mentir y decir que iría en busca de una princesa era una de las tantas excusas de Kyle hacia sus padres.

Olvidando todo esto, se vistió con lo más normal y salió de su habitación donde Stanley lo esperaba.

— Hola cariño, hola Stanley.

— Hola mamá.

— Buenos días su majestad, ¿se le ofrece algo?

— Por el momento no, gracias. — Sonrió— ¿Irán a algún lado?

— Eh… Sí, daremos un paseo por el jardín, de paso regaremos los tulipanes.

— Me parece una espléndida idea cariño. Bueno, debo irme, que se diviertan.

Se marchó dejándolos solos.

— Tal vez vamos a Kenny. — Dijo Stan.

— Espero verlo, ha estado enfermo y por eso no se ha presentado a trabajar.

— Pobre Kenny…

— Bueno, vamos.

Ambos fueron caminando hasta el jardín, llegaron y era enorme, había todo tipo de flores existentes. Era el paraíso para Kyle.

— Me encanta venir aquí contigo, Stan.

— A mí también, Kyle.

Stanley abrazó a Kyle por la espalda y besó el cuello de Kyle.

— Oigan, tórtolos, aquí no. — Se burló un joven rubio de ojos azules.

— ¡Kenneth! — Kyle se separó de Stanley para ir a abrazar al joven Kenneth.

— Yo mismo. — Rió.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejoraste?

— Sí, estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar. — Sonrió.

— Me da gusto verte, Kenny.

— Igual, Stan. Extrañaba molestarte. — Soltó una pequeña risa— Oh, antes de que se me olvide. Kyle, el príncipe Craig quiere reunirse contigo esta tarde.

— Eso es muy extraño… ¿No te dijo para qué?

— No, sólo me dijo que quería reunirse contigo.

— Oh bien, iré.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— Sabes que siempre quiero que estés conmigo.

— Lo sé. — Presumió.

— Dios, me asquean con tanto amor. — Bromeó Kenneth.

— Oh, vamos. ¿Dónde está Butters?

— No lo sé, a decir verdad, creo que sus padres lo castigaron nuevamente.

— ¿Al joven Leopold? Pero, ¿por qué?

— Por no hacer sus tareas.

— Pero él es un príncipe, ¿Qué tareas tendría si tiene a todo un grupo de personas moviéndose por él?

— Esa pregunta no te la puedo contestar yo, Stanley, yo no soy un príncipe o algo de la realeza por si lo has notado.

— Demonios, Kenny, sin Butters estás demasiado malhumorado. — Rió Stanley.

— Sí, bueno, imagina que te quitaran a tu príncipe. ¿Estarías saltando por el campo feliz de la vida?

— Obviamente no.

— Entonces déjame estar de mal humor.

— Como quieras, Kenny.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

— Entonces… ¿A qué hora debo reunirme con el príncipe Craig?

—Ya debe estar esperándote.

— De acuerdo, vamos Stan. Gusto en verte Kenneth.

— Igualmente, Kyle. Espero no se coman a besos en el camino. — Soltó una risa.

Ambos se sonrojaron, se dieron vuelta y comenzaron su camino.

Habían llegado un poco tarde debido a que Stanley jugueteaba de vez en cuando con Kyle.

— Hasta que llegas, príncipe Kyle.

— Lamento la tardanza, príncipe Craig. ¿Para qué quería verme?

— Esto es privado.

— Entiendo.

Stanley se alejó a una distancia aceptable, Craig comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Recuerda al príncipe Tweek?

— Por supuesto, sus padres son dueños del mejor café del mundo. ¿Cómo no conocerlo?

— Bueno, iré directo al grano. Debido a un embrujo del rey hechicero, el príncipe Tweek fue convertido en princesa.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! — Se exaltó un poco.

— Shh, baja la voz, por favor. Sus padres y yo somos los únicos que lo saben, bueno, ahora lo sabes tú también.

— ¿Pero qué tengo yo qué ver en todo esto?

— Sé perfectamente que usted, príncipe Kyle, practica magia.

— ¿C-Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— Te he descubierto haciendo magia en tu jardín a la media noche.

— Maldición.

— Necesito de su ayuda príncipe Kyle, yo no sé nada de magia, sólo soy un príncipe. Pero usted es un príncipe con conocimientos de magia.

— Trataré de investigar en mis libros, en cuanto averigüe algo, se lo haré llegar.

— Muchas gracias, príncipe Kyle.

— No es nada, príncipe Craig.

Ambos se dieron un amistoso apretón de manos, Craig subió a su carruaje y partió a su castillo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Kyle suspiró. Stan se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Stan, hay que sacar los libros de magia, el príncipe Craig necesita de mi ayuda.

* * *

**Espero les guste este primer capítulo... ¡Dejen reviews si les gustó!**


End file.
